Resonancia
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Hiroto y Midorikawa han sido amigos inseparables desde que terminó el FFI. Estando en su segundo año de escuela media superior, un rumor que se esparce por la escuela hace que la relación de ambos se vea afectada y que tengan que decidir seguir adelante o dejarlo todo. HiroMido. Co-escrito con AutumnRose745.


No tenía planeado sacar un fic, pero salió de la procrastinación y se pudo completar con la colaboración de mi amiga AutumnRose745.

Aviso que será un fic muy cortito (Probablemente de 3 capítulos), pero aún así espero sea interesante.

_Level-5 © Inazuma Eleven_

* * *

**"Resonancia"**

**Parte 1:****"Rumor"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

Hiroto nunca había sido un chico que perdiera fácilmente su compostura. Se podía decir que era un chico tranquilo que rara vez dejaba entrever sus peores emociones. Era una persona amable y comprensiva, fácil de llevarse con los demás. Pese a esto, si había alguna excepción a la regla, se podría considerar a Ryuuji Midorikawa como ella. Cuando se trataba de él, Hiroto tenía un tiempo difícil al controlar sus emociones.

Midorikawa, el mejor amigo de Hiroto, incondicional, alegre y un gran apoyo para él. Un chico excéntrico que en una plática de 5 minutos podía ganarse tu confianza y más. Midorikawa era apasionado en lo que le gustaba y aunque tenía una falta de autoestima, era una gran persona. Eso sí, si había alguien quien pudiera hacer enojar a Midorikawa con una sola palabra, ese era sin duda Hiroto Kiyama.

Incluso teniendo sus diferencias y discusiones seguidas, se podía decir que ambos chicos eran inseparables. Ahí donde estuviera Hiroto, estaría Midorikawa y viceversa. Era raro verlos separados por el instituto donde cursaban, incluso habían tenido la suerte de estar en el mismo salón por los dos años que llevaban ahí. Era tanta su cercanía, que hacía un par de semanas un rumor iniciado por una chica de 2-B, –compañera de ambos– se esparció por toda la escuela como el detonador de una serie de explosivos que nadie pudo detener. Donde uno volteara y prestara atención a lo que los demás conversaban, uno podía escuchar entre susurros:

"Hiroto y Midorikawa están saliendo."

Claro, el rumor pronto llegó a oídos de los susodichos y su círculo de amistades. No era de extrañarse que los chicos se vieran sorprendidos por aquello, ni que negaran al instante la situación. Todo ocurrió básicamente durante el descanso, mientras los estudiantes comían en la cafetería.

—¿Qué Hiroto y yo _andamos_? —Midorikawa repitió las palabras de su compañero con incredulidad.

—Bueno, no puedo sentirme realmente sorprendido. Tarde o temprano iban a sacar algo así. —comentó el chico que había sacado el tema, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Un chico trabajador y de gran voluntad que era amigo cercano de Midorikawa más que del pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso pareciera que yo… soy… —preguntó con honesta confusión Midorikawa.

—Creo que Kazemaru se refiere a que ustedes son tan cercanos, que alguien iba a malinterpretar las cosas un día de estos. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió justo la semana pasada—aclaró Kidou Yuuto, compañero de ambos en el club de fútbol soccer.

—Pero no entiendo por qué harían un rumor de esa clase. ¿Acaso hay alguien con quien tengas problemas, Hiroto? —preguntó Kazemaru.

—¿Por qué soy yo el que tendría problemas con alguien?

—No creo que Midorikawa pueda crear enemigos, es algo casi imposible.

Hiroto suspiró. —Bueno, es verdad. Pero no creo que haya hecho nada a alguien como para que empiece un rumor de ese tipo. Seguro fue algo que alguien sacó por curiosidad y aburrimiento.

—¿Entonces cómo desmentimos eso? —inquirió Midorikawa.

—Diciéndole a alguien la verdad debe ser más que suficiente. Se esparcirá por la escuela como lo hizo en primer lugar el rumor. —dijo Kidou.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —sonrió Midorikawa, de repente animado.

—Aunque no me importaría en lo absoluto salir con alguien tan lindo como Midorikawa. —comentó Hiroto con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—¡Hiroto! No digas esas cosas cuando hay un rumor tan serio corriendo por la escuela. —reprendió Midorikawa molesto y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, pero estoy siendo sincero.

—¡Cómo si tu fueras sincero conmigo! —se rio.

—Por supuesto que sí, Mido-chan. ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo te mentiría? Todo lo que te digo es verdad.

Midorikawa le dio un golpecito en el brazo como dando por terminada la conversación. Con eso, los chicos dejaron de lado el tema.

Cuando tuvieron que regresar a clases, Hiroto y Midorikawa caminaron juntos a su salón como de costumbre. Midorikawa no lo había notado, pero en ese entonces se dio cuenta que algunos alumnos los veían de reojo con curiosidad, burla e incluso miedo.

En el salón, Midorikawa y Hiroto se sentaban lado a lado, por lo que la situación era aún más incómoda. Hiroto no le daba importancia, pero Midorikawa se volvió más consciente de ello.

Todas las clases pasaron de una manera bastante tediosa para Ryuuji. Notaba absolutamente todo, los susurros, las miradas… Era algo desesperante y lo peor era que todo eso aumentaba cuando Hiroto se acercaba a preguntarle algo inofensivamente sobre la clase.

Por fin se dio el toque de salida, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron. Midorikawa salió con un especial apuro a lo que Kiyama intentó alcanzarlo.

Salieron de su edificio. Lo único que quedaba por pasar era el gran patio lleno de alumnos, conforme avanzaban ambos podían sentir cómo los observaban. Hiroto los ignoró, pero Midorikawa no podía, miraba al suelo con las mejillas rojas y no levantaba la vista, hasta llegó a chocar con un par de alumnos.

—Midorikawa, ya salimos de la escuela. —Mencionó Hiroto. Ryuuji soltó un suspiro aliviado. Recuperó su habitual expresión de alegría y siguieron como si nada.

Ryuuji volvió a pegar la vista al piso —No creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo así. No entiendo porque se lo toman tan serio, digo, es sólo un rumor.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, es sólo un rumor.

—Pero me siento muy incómodo ¿No te sientes igual? —Le cuestionó clavándole la mirada.

Tragó saliva algo nervioso. Sin embargo mantuvo su expresión tan calmada como pudo. —No del todo. Lo único que hago es ignorarlos.

Bufó. —Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Es difícil para mí.

Hiroto sonrió simpático, al tiempo que una idea se le venía a la mente. —Pero yo sé que te alegrará el ánimo.—Se detuvo para apuntar a un pequeño puesto. —Vamos por un helado antes de llegar a tu casa.

Midorikawa hizo puchero. —La última vez que fuimos por un helado juntos pediste uno grande de mi favorito y te lo acabaste.

—Bueno, veremos si puedes evitarlo esta vez.

Terminada la frase se echó a correr hasta el establecimiento, Midorikawa de inmediato le siguió con una amplia sonrisa. Ambos corrían mientras iban riendo. Parecía que toda tensión había desaparecido.

Ryuuji estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, estiró el brazo y jaló el saco del uniforme, Hiroto perdió el equlibrio y cayó. Los dos empezaron a reír por la tontería que acababan de hacer por un helado.

—Esta vez no te comerás mi helado. —Finalizó extendiéndole la mano. Kiyama la tomó y se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa.

Sobre una bici, una chica de pelo corto había visto la escenita. —¡Que linda parejita! — Y se fue pedaleando como si nada. Los dos chicos se quedaron congelados, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Ya, Mido-chan, vamos por el helado. —Hiroto fue el que rompió el incómodo silencio.

Siguiendo su camino, Midorikawa venía pensativo mientras se engullía su helado. Hiroto lo observaba, era extraño que se comportara así por una pequeñez.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo que todo esto...

—Es que estás a mi lado, pero parece que no estás conmigo.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco y volteó a ver al pelirrojo —Perdón, no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo para acabar con el rumor.

—Le das mucha importancia. —Dijo sonriendo. —Acaso ¿te molesta tanto la idea de salir conmigo?

Ryuuji casi se atraganta con el helado, sobresaltado. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. No sabía si Hiroto estaba bromeando o esperaba una respuesta, pero se puso a imaginar cómo sería.

—No sé. Creo que a veces muy apenas te soporto, ¡no me imagino lo que sería salir contigo! —se rio.

—Suenas como Ulvida. —murmuró el otro.

—Pero si saliéramos no creo que nuestra relación cambie mucho, sólo que seríamos algo más... melosos... ¿creo? —Paró y rio nervioso al imaginarlo, avergonzado de haberlo dicho. —Creo que seríamos los mismos, pero la verdad no sé.

Hiroto tomó aire. —Entonces creo que bien puedo hacer esto.

Hiroto tomó ambas mejillas del moreno y le plantó un beso en los labios. A Midorikawa le tomó un segundo reaccionar por el shock. Puso ambas manos en el pecho de Hiroto y lo empujó.

—¡Qué…! ¿Qué has…? ¡Tu…cómo…!—no pudo terminar una oración coherente.

—Lo siento. —Hiroto se disculpó enseguida. —Me precipité. No era mi intención.

—¿Qué no fue tu intención? —Midorikawa sintió sus mejillas enrojecer del coraje. —Creo que lo hiciste con más intención que nada.

Hiroto asintió. Midorikawa tomó el tiempo para acomodar sus ideas y hablar claramente.

—Hiroto ¿por qué me besaste?

—¿No es obvio? Porque te quiero.

Midorikawa sintió su corazón dar un salto. Esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero escucharla tan directamente, hacía que su pecho doliera. No sabía que contestar a eso. Nunca había pensado que se vería en una situación como ésta con su mejor amigo. El siempre vio a Hiroto como amigo, nunca había pensado las posibilidades de… Midorikawa no se había cuestionado su sexualidad, él estaba seguro que quería conseguir una chica bonita algún día.

En eso, Hiroto comenzó a reír.

—Ya ves, Midorikawa. No te había dicho yo que nunca te mentía. —susurró el pelirrojo. —Cuando dije que no me importaría salir contigo, lo decía enserio.

Midorikawa miró ampliamente sorprendido a su mejor amigo…o quien solía ser su mejor amigo. No sabía cómo llamarlo ahora, en una situación como ésta.

—Hiroto, ¿desde cuándo…?

—Desde hace mucho. —respondió simplemente. —No recuerdo bien cómo pasó. Pero te he querido desde hace mucho, Midorikawa. Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo. No podía seguir guardándomelo más tiempo.

El otro chico se quedó inmóvil, sin alejar la mirada de Hiroto. Éste siguió hablando.

—Además, no quiero que te molestes, pero un día, yo… sin pensarlo…hablé con una chica de nuestra clase y…

Midorikawa frunció el entrecejo sin gustarle nada por dónde estaba yendo la conversación.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Hiroto se dio el privilegio de no contestar por un minuto.

—Le dije que tú y yo éramos pareja.

Midorikawa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No podía creer que estuviera recibiendo una sorpresa tras otra tan bruscamente.

Hiroto miró con preocupación a su amigo. Sin saber qué decir o cómo arreglar las cosas. Estaba aceptando la responsabilidad de sus actos porque sabía que no soportaría más tiempo viendo a Midorikawa preocuparse por el asunto. Entonces, sin esperarlo, Midorikawa levantó una mano y le dio una cachetada.

Hiroto se tocó la mejilla que pronto comenzó a palpitar del dolor.

—Eres un idiota. —murmuró Midorikawa entre dientes. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Comentarios y más son bien recibidos. Si tienen oportunidad vayan y lean los fics de Autumn, vale la pena.


End file.
